Ike (SSBW)
Ike, a representative for Fire Emblem, returns again in Super Smash Bros. Warfare. He was unveiled October 13, 2015, in a leak that revealed several other veterans and newcomers. He is an unlockable character. Attributes Strengths *Heavy weight making him resistant to launch. *Fast attacks and movement. *Powerful, high-launching attacks. *His Forward Smash is notable for causing one of the highest knockback in the game. *High priority attacks due his sword (disjointed hitboxes). *Possesses a counter move. *Has good horizontal recovery. Weaknesses *Quite large, having big hurtboxes. *Overcharging Eruption can deal recoil damage to Ike. *Below average vertical recovery. Differences from SSBB Ike received a balanced combination of buffs in speed and some nerfs in damage. His recovery has notably improved. Attributes *Heavier than in Brawl. *Taller and bulkier, as it's an older Ike, resulting in a larger hurtbox, however slightly increasing the range of practically all attacks. *Higher base and double jump. *Ground Attacks Edit *Neutral Attack causes less damage in all hits. However, the last hit is faster. *Forward Tilt causes less damage, but has slightly less ending lag. *Up Tilt causes more damage. *Down Tilt is faster and causes more knockback at the tip. No longer capable of causing Meteor Smash. *Down Smash is slightly faster, and causes slightly more damage and knockback. *Dash Attack causes more knockback, but has slightly less range, with Ike sliding shorter along the ground. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial is slightly faster. *Forward Aerial and Back Aerials causes less damage, but are faster. *Down Aerial causes less knockback when used against grounded opponents. Grabs and Throws *Dash Grab has slightly higher range, with Ike sliding a bit more. Special Attacks *Eruption charges slightly faster and has a larger hitbox, however it is weaker in terms of damage and knockback. Also, when it is close to be fully charged, the sword will flash, indicating to the player when it has achieved full damage (the player can still hold the button, but the self-damage point is already achieved and charging it further will not increase damage.) *Quick Draw no longer leaves Ike helpless when hitting an enemy while used in air. It also has less landing lag and covers more distance. However, it causes less damage and it has longer ending lag when it doesn't hit anything. Also, when fully charged, Ike will flash red. *Aether covers higher vertical distance, but deals less damage. In addition, Ike can no longer grab a ledge from behind while using the move. *Counter come out faster. *Great Aether causes slightly less damage, but deals higher knockback. Also, the connecting hit has higher range. Additionally, it has more intense visual effects, and just like Eruption, the flames on Great Aether are now blue. Moves Ground Attacks Standard Combo: Throws a punch, then a kick, then slams his sword on the ground. At sudden deaths, the third hit of the combo has knockback strong enough to KO. Whole combo: 11%. Side Tilt: Slashes horizontally in front of him. 14%. Up Tilt: Jumps while slashing his sword. 14%. The attack can KO at around 140% damage. Down Tilt: Swings his sword low to the ground. 7%. Dash attack: Dashes forward as he lifts his sword. 10%. Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Slams sword to the ground. Has great launch power. *Uncharged: 22%. Fully charged: 30%. *Up Smash: Swings sword in an upwrds arc, slamming it into the ground. Covers a lot of space. *Uncharged: 17%. Fully charged: 23%. *Down Smash: Swings sword to one side, then the other. *First slash: Uncharged: 14%. Fully charged: 19%. *Second slash: Uncharged: 17%. Fully charged: 23%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Air: Broadly slashes downward. Sort of slow. 9%. *Front Air: Slashes forward in an arc. In comparsion with Brawl, the attack starts up faster but has less knockback. 12%. *Up Air: Spins his sword above his head. 11%. *Down Air: Swings his sword downwards. 15%. Is a meteor smash. *Back Air: A very quick slash at his back. Probabbly Ike's quickest move after his standard punch. 13%. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Headbutts the enemy. 3%. A truly great pummel, as it is fast and powerful. *Up throw: Leaves his sword on the ground and punches enemy upwards. 7%. *Frontal throw: Kicks enemy in front of him. 7%. *Back throw: Kicks enemy to his back. 7%. *Down throw: Slams opponent on the ground then jumps on top of him. 7%. Taunts *Up Taunt: He holds his sword in front of him while grunting with a gust blowing his cape upwards. *Side Taunts: He holds his sword behind him in the air and says "Prepare Yourself." *Down Taunt: He stabs his sword in the ground and does a soft grunt. Trophy Description A strong-willed Psynergy adept of the bloodline of an ancient race thought to have been lost with the downfall of civilization. He can manipulate earth-based forces and is also a highly skilled swordsman. He sets out to protect a lighthouse that can release the sealed powers of alchemy. Trivia *Credit to the ''Smash wiki ''and ''Golden Sun ''for some of this information. *I definetally do not own Isaac or Golden Sun, so I claim credit for none of this! *This is Isaac's first appearance as a unlockable character, as he was a starter in his previous Smash games. Gallery Ike_Wii_U.jpg Ike-0.jpg SSB4-Ike_Palette_001.png IkeAmiibo.png IkeScreenKOSSB4.png IkeWiiU6.jpg Category:SSBW Category:PokeRob Category:SSBW Veterans Category:SSBW Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sword Users Category:SSBW Unlockables